To determine if free living total energy expenditure, reduced to the same magnitude as the resting energy expenditure is reduced after large sustained weight reduction and how much of the changed energy expenditure reflecting reduced fat-free mass, altered protein metabolism, de novo lipogenesis and lipolysis.